The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Organic-matrix composite materials can be particularly used in the field of aeronautics, and more particularly within a propulsion group comprising a nacelle and, inside the latter, a turbojet.
A particular use of an organic-matrix composite material (hereinafter, OMC) is the production of an internal fixed structure (hereinafter, IFS) designed for careening the turbojet and for defining the secondary flow vein (also known as cold airflow vein) of the turbojet.
Such IFS is subject to very high temperatures on the side of the turbojet, which can eventually lead to deterioration of the OMC by physicochemical aging. Detection of this deterioration should be accomplished as quickly and as simply as possible during maintenance operations.